


Nothing Broken

by chaucerwayland (ceruleanmyth)



Category: Time Agent (YouTube)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Origin of Dan the Cyborg, Origin of the Mortis Code, The Venators - Freeform, The Zakatrons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanmyth/pseuds/chaucerwayland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dan became a cyborg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Time Agent is an absolutely brilliant Doctor Who spin-off series on YouTube, AND IT'S SERIOUSLY UNAPPRECIATED. Jamie Carroll and Billy Treacy have put loads of work into this series over the years, and it really should have more views. The third series looks like something out of a real TV show, which is a huge improvement from the first episodes. Basically, I highly recommend checking it out, especially if you're a Doctor Who fan, and even if you aren't!
> 
> [WATCH HERE](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2A776FD571519362)
> 
> There may be spoilers below for those who haven't seen the series.

"LIAM!"

The time agent ducked out of the way just in time as a ball of white energy whizzed over his head, singeing the tips of his hair before embedding itself in the wall of the spaceship. Blasted Venators. The one who had fired at him was laughing, a raspy low chuckle. There were three of them now, advancing from all sides, forcing him and Ben back.

"Ahh, not good," Liam looked around. They were nearly backed up to the wall. There was nowhere to run. He looked down at Ben, beside him, who was holding up his gun uselessly.

"Liam," he whispered, "Your watch."

"I can't!" Liam shot back, his mind racing. "The time continum here is different than the vortex manipulator is designed to navigate. If I zap us off the ship, I would only be able to determine the general area we would land. I-It would be like trying to shoot a target from 100 yards, in the dark. Too risky."

"Considering we're about to become targets, I think it's still the better option!" Ben hissed.

The Venators were close enough now, Liam could see the sick eagerness in their eyes. They thought they had them. He glared at them, reaching down to adjust the settings on his fob watch with one hand. Ben was right, even as he moved to stand in front of Liam, charging his gun, it was obvious they would have no chance if they remained on the Venator ship. The aliens paused out of instinct, considering the weapon while Agent Liam worked furiously to try and secure the safest landing point possible.

 "A vortex manipulator." The sound of Venatorian made Liam look up from his work. "How... quaint."

He was unable to place exactly where it had come from, but he already knew who it was. "I was wondering when you'd show your face," he said with a tint of disgust. "Leaving your crew to fight for you, while you lounge about in your little Venator captain's quarters."

"You're a bit far from home, aren't you, Agent Liam? For a Time Agent."

"I have no home," Liam said quietly. "Not anymore."

"That's right. It was destroyed." The condescending lilt to the words made Liam clench his fists. "My mistake."

Ben had lowered his gun and slowly backtracked until he was by Liam's side. "How does it know about you?" he breathed. Liam opened his mouth to reply, before realizing that he had no good answer. He shut his mouth again, his brows furrowing.

"We both know that silly watch won't take you off my ship, so how about you just hand it over and make things easier on everybody, hmm?"

"You're correct," Liam admitted. "Normal vortex manipulators could never make the leap. Cheap, unreliable things. But fortunately for us, I'm dead brilliant, and I've reprogrammed it myself, allowing for inter-dimensional time travel."

"Impossible." The voice scoffed.

"See for yourself then!" Liam shouted, grabbing Ben's forearm as the device began to hum. The air around them grew dense, like jello, and Ben gasped. Never traveled by vortex manipulator, then.

"Before you go, Agent Liam." The voice was unnaturally calm, for a Venator whose plans he had just foiled. It made Liam nervous. He gripped Ben's arm tighter. A opaque force field was already forming around them, severing the connection between them and this time stream. "We have a good friend of yours, and he's dying to see you."

A long, unending wail began to rise from the depths of the spaceship. The hairs on Liam's arm rose. It sounded so familiar, someone he had forgotten... "Who is that?" Liam demanded. The pull of the vortex was getting stronger, he didn't have much time. "Tell me!"

"You don't remember, but you will. And he will come for you. The man you left behind..."

The last thing Liam remembered was seeing a flash of red and a screen full of numbers, before everything went black.

 

~~

 

Someone was shaking him.

"Liam?" A muffled voice pulled him out of the darkness of his mind. It vaguely registered that he had both hands clamped over his ears; perhaps that was why the voice was muffled. "Liam, wake up. We made it." It was Ben. Liam forced open his eyes, and he groaned when the headache hit him.

"Where're we?" he mumbled, sitting up, and removing his hands from his ears.

"A forest, somewhere. I'm pretty sure this is Earth."

Liam nodded, his head twanging in complaint. "Good. Earth is good. Forest is also good. No people around."

Something whimpered behind them and both Liam and Ben whirled around at the same time. A boy, no older than 9, stood weakly, teetering on his feet. His hands were clasped around his stomach. Liam watched in horror as he pulled them away, revealing a blossoming red stain that was quickly traveling down his middle. Liam rushed towards the boy as he fell backwards, collapsing into the Time Agent's arms. He was so pale...

"Well, one person." Ben said under his breath.

"Quick, Ben," Liam motioned him over frantically. The boy was fighting to keep his eyes open, his dark, curly hair caked with his own blood. "We need to get him back to my office."

Ben had barely enough time to brush the edge of Liam's long coat before he found himself in the basement of their headquarters. Liam picked up the boy and set him carefully on the edge of the table, shoving everything off the other side. The little boy was choking, a red line making it's way down his cheek. "You're gonna be alright," Liam told him, trying not to panic himself.  He ran around to the other side of the table, pulling things out of cupboards in a frenzy. "There has to be something!" he shouted.

"Liam..." Ben murmured, standing in the corner. He watched the little figure on the table as he fought to breathe. "You can't save everybody."

Liam turned on him, pieces of his brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and he looked more deadly than Ben had ever seen him. "Watch me," he growled.

Ben stared into his wild eyes for a second before turning and leaving the basement. Liam let his blood-stained coat fall off his shoulders and turned back to the table, his hard expression cracking into one of pain. "You're gonna be okay," he repeated to the boy, who had fallen unconscious. He rolled up his sleeves, trying not to let his voice waver. "You're gonna be okay."

 

~~

 

"Lucky his name had been on the inside of his shoe, or we wouldn't have known what to call him."

Ben and Liam watched from the headquarters garage as Dan the Cyborg wobbled about, smiling at the passing cars.

Ben frowned. It wasn't natural, what Liam had made him into. "Yeah," he just said, "Lucky."

"It wasn't us that injured him, you know. I found splinters from a Zakatron weapon during the surgery. He was attacked. When we landed, we must've scared them off." When Ben didn't reply Liam continued. "We arrived at the perfect time, actually. I was able to fix him right up."

"Fix him?" Ben turned to face him. "He'll never be able to see his family again. He doesn't remember a thing! No emotions, no memories; what has he got?"

Liam's eyes stayed on Dan, but his gaze had turned dark. "Nothing broken can't be fixed."

"He was human! You can't fix humans, Liam! Not even you can give someone their life back."

"Well I can try!" Liam yelled. Ben sat back in his seat. Liam looked down at his hands. "I'll give him the best life I can."

They were quite for a few minutes, until Dan got bored watching cars and turned to hobble back over to the garage. "Master?"

Liam stowed his dark expression in a blink. "Yes Dan?"

"Can we make egg waffles again?"

Liam smiled. "Of course, Dan."

Dan beamed.

 

~~

 

It wouldn't be a perfect life, but it would be _living_.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you didn't get it... Mortis was supposed to be the Venators' secret weapon. The "friend Liam left behind". That's also how they knew about Liam. I had the idea that they locked him in the code after Liam ran off with You-Know-Who {spoilers} and sent it to future Liam in an attempt to bring him and his team down. And it almost worked. Agent Mortis is good at his job.
> 
> Perhaps, if you really want to get creative, the Venators attached the code to Liam's vortex manipulator, which is why it didn't appear in the first few episodes. Until Agent Mortis came out, and the code was disabled, his vortex manipulator was useless. The Venators tricked him into bringing the code back with him and thinking he'd won.
> 
> Idk. I'm way too plotty for my own good.)


End file.
